


Last Christmas

by lightwavesurfer



Series: tell me what is love [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: The memories of Last Christmas didn't seem to go away anytime soon for them.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: tell me what is love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/564614
Kudos: 30





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Wham! for giving me ideas.  
> Forgive the format. I wrote this on my phone. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

She'd been watching her. 

The table was full with people. There were voices, scraping of silverware, and the air was warm while snowing was pouring outside. 

It was Christmas, and everyone was celebrating. 

The woman was sitting on the other side of the table, smiling to another fair lady beside her as they conversed. Her face was soft, some sort of glowing like a dim starlight. She kept watching. Even after all this time, she'd always been beautiful. 

It's like a scene from a romantic comedy. She's here, silently observing the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She wondered if she still had a presence in her, or even the woman was still remembering her at all. Her heart dropped a few beats. She sipped on her wine. 

And her mind wandered to that night. Last year's Christmas where they stood together in the city of blinding lights. It was freezing as snow rained upon them like white dust from the heavens. She called her name, she whispered in her ears, mentioning about heart and promises, about love and other foolish things. 

It was a fleeting dream. One that went away too fast, too cruel, and she didn't even know when or how it ended. 

Time seemed to slow down. She listened to the voices around her, making up sentences and filling up the empty spaces. And when their eyes met, the same length of electricity coursed within her. The same eyes that made her want to surrender, made her want to keep dreaming.

She put her glass down. Her head was spinninga and she understood damn well it's not because of the wine. As she walked out, those same eyes were still looking at her, burning her skin like fire to wood. 

She breathed the icy air of winter. Each inhale brought shivers up her shoulders and her heart was seemingly unable to calm down. Her ears perked at the sound of door opening. She didn't turn around, only listening to the footsteps that she'd been memorized since. The footsteps stopped. She didn't dare to look at her.

"It's cold," she said. Her voice still sounded the same. She shivered again. 

"Yeah. It's been snowing."

"Maybe we should make a snowman? Or snow angel?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "It's too dark to do that."

Another slow laugh followed. It's soft, gentle, strangely melancholic, and she didn't know how to take that. 

"Can't believe you're coming," she said again.

"Sana is my friend too," she reasoned. "Besides, I have nothing else to do."

"Even when you know that I'm going to be here too?"

She finally looked at her, and realization came to her in wave. That she made a mistake by looking at her, and all she wanted to do was to embrace her. The night was cold, they're alone, and Christmas made her feel a lot of stupid things. 

"Yes," she replied honestly. A simple reply for some complicated feelings. "I want to see you again."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. It was her old habit, and seeong her doing it now felt like a picture from a dream. Again, she was mesmerized. 

"You haven't changed," the woman chuckled. 

"Because it's Christmas," came another reply. "I want to remember what it feels like when I'm in love with you."

The smile was faltering, slightly, and she thought maybe she went too far. There's nothing between them. Not now, not anymore. 

"I'm sorry, " she muttered, looking away. She couldn't bear the weight of those clear eyes. "It's probably weird to hear it now."

"It's fine. I kind of missing you too," the woman sighed as she buried her hands into the pockets of her coat. "Christmas makes me remember about you too."

"But we can't," she concluded. Her laugh was sardonic at best. "Not now, I think. AndI really can't talk about the future too."

"You'll find someone," she said. Her tone was kind, a bit regretful, but that's how it's supposed to be. "I believe you're going to be fine."

She looked at her again. The corners of her lips curled to a sneer. 

"Really?"

What followed next was a pair of lips on her cheek. It's hot, almost searing on her skin, and she couldn't move. Her mind returned to that last Christmas and the blinding light.

"Merry Christmas, Mina," she said, gently, and her smile was just as dazzling, blinding, and Mina didn't want to look away. 

She was ready to confess. One more time, she wanted to love her for one day, and tomorrow she's going to forget this and moving on with the life. Just this once... 

She opened her mouth. 

The snow was falling gently. They're standing here, looking at each other, in this minute of Christmas where they can have each other for a brief moment. 

"Merry Christmas, Momo."


End file.
